Stripped to the Bone
by Sammie-Undead
Summary: OOC All Human, Bella comes back a different person senior year. Rated M for a reason. Bad at summaries, read. :
1. Chapter 1

Rate Review Okay :]

**Bella**

"Ladies and gentlemen, you may now unfasten your seat belts. Thank you for flying Delta Air." The woman with fake bleached blond hair, and bad teeth said into the intercom.

I unbuckled myself and grabbed my carry on bag. It was fucking cold in Forks, and I'm not quite sure why I came back. I had been in Arizona for the last 2 months, visiting my mother. Although, I don't think I could have lived with her for much longer. Hearing her have sex at night with her boyfriend was starting to gross me out. I did miss the sun though. As I walked off the plane I felt slight rain drops. _Thanks for the welcome home Forks, I missed you too._

I saw my father and made my way towards him. He was staring right passed me. _What the fuck? _"Um, Hi Dad."

His eyes went wide. "Bella? Oh my god, I didn't recognize you!"

I sighed. Great. "Yeah, I lost some weight."

"Bells. You look great." My dad said, amazed.

Okay, so I used to be chubby. It made my life in high school a living hell. Seriously. I had to be pulled from gym class for a reason besides my clumsiness. Lauren was the worst. She was so mean to me. I don't know what I ever did to anyone to be picked on that badly. I was shoved, name called, pranked. I mean any form of bullying you can think of, happened to me. I wanted to die numerous times in high school. Junior year was the worst, so by summer time I really needed the break. Forks was such a small town that I never would have been able to get away. So I asked my mom to fly me out for the summer.

**Flashback**

When I got to Arizona, the first thing I did was buy a pair of sneakers. I got home and I went running. I nearly died by the way. I forced myself to keep running, twice a day, every single day. Then I bought a pilates dvd, and that nearly kicked my ass. But, I did that, and running everyday. I didn't notice I had lost weight till nothing fit me anymore. When I went to the store to buy some new jeans the sales guy hit on me. Which creeped me out, a lot. I tried on a dozen jeans before I found my size. I went from being 190 pounds, to 110 pounds.

You would think I felt great, and in some ways I did. But, I still felt fat. I knew I wasn't, but I just forgot that I was skinny. I was still shy, and reserved. I guess that I still had the fat girl mentality. The idea of people finding me attractive was weird. I went to buy a bathing suit while I was still in Arizona, and there was a guy that followed me around the store. He kept offering to judge the bathing suits I tried on. I turned his offer down. I bought a bikini, and it looked okay. I didn't have any extra skin, lets thank pilates for that.

Then I went to the lake with my mom and her boyfriend, which would have been nice. Except they were attached at the face the whole damn time. I went closer to the water and laid out in the sun. I was way to pale, but my ability to tan was none. I felt someone watching me, and I looked up to this beautiful guy with blue eyes. He melted my heart.

"You're beautiful." He smiled.

I had no clue what to say to that. Thanks? I just awkwardly smiled.

"My names Kevin." He smiled.

"Bella." I replied.

"Beautiful. Hey would you want to walk with me?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I said slowly. I got up and wrapped my towel around my waist and started walking with him. We walked along the water, and we talked about random things. Stupid get to know you questions. Then things got personal.

"I've never had a boyfriend." I answered honestly.

"Come on! You have too!" Kevin replied in disbelief.

I shook my head. "No, I really haven't."

"Well there is definitely a catch." He replied.

"Yeah, well. I used to be pretty big." I looked away. All the memories associated with that were enough to make me cry.

I felt his hand run down my back. My blood lit on fire. "No one would ever know that now. You look great."

I blushed. "Thanks. So, um, next question."

He laughed. "Well your last answer already covers the virgin question."

I laughed. "Yeah, um. We don't need to go over that one."

He reached for my hand and linked our hands together. I smiled and we continued to walk.

**End flashback**

"Thanks Dad." I responded.

We picked up my luggage and loaded the car. I was really glad they didn't lose my luggage because it had all my new clothes that actually fit in it. We pulled up to our house, and absolutely nothing changed except for the red truck in the yard.

"Surprise." Charlie said.

"What?" I asked completely confused.

He pointed to the red truck, in need of a paint job. "That's for you."

Now, most girls would be mad that their dad bought them a truck this run down, and ugly. But I smiled, this truck and I had a lot in common. _Don't judge a book by it's cover._

"Thanks Dad, it's great." I smiled.

"Well, you're last year in high school you should have your own ride." He replied.

I went up to my room and started emptying out my closet, throwing the larger clothes into trash bags. I hung my new clothes up, and changed into some sweat pants and a tank top. I slipped my sneakers on and grabbed my ipod.

"Dad, I'm going running." I called out.

"Okay, be careful Bells." He called back.

I rolled my eyes. He worried too much. I slipped the ear buds into my ears and started running for the path out back. I started thinking about school in a few days, that was going to be so much friggin fun. I thought about Lauren and quickly began running faster. I pushed myself to run right through my anxiety. I ran down the path and through the clearing. I was still running hard when I smashed into something. My headphones flung out of my ears and thudded onto the ground.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" A guy called over to me.

I rubbed side that lightly throbbed from the impact. "That's okay. I'm alright."

I saw a hand reach down to help me up. I took it and pulled myself up.

"I'm Edward." He said.

I looked over at him to tell him my name. Well, thats just it, I looked at him. Then all of my words were gone. He had the most amazing green eyes that I had ever seen. I knew who he was, Edward Cullen. He was shirtless. _Jesus, don't you realize its cold out here! Put a shirt on! _Although, I liked him with no shirt on. He was fucking beautiful, and his voice made me get this funny feeling everywhere.

**Edward**

"Dude, pass the fucking ball!" Emmett shouted across the meadow.

I threw the ball and shouted back. "chill the fuck out!"

Rose and Alice we laughing. Emmett, Jasper, and I playing football usually got pretty intense. Then I looked at my girlfriend Lauren sitting there being a complete bitch. Why the fuck did I keep her around, it wasn't because I loved her. It was definitely not because my family loved her, because they told me so many times they were going to push her off a cliff. Other than the sex, we had nothing. I didn't even invite her here to watch us play football cause I knew she would be a bitch.

"Oh shit! Emmett look out!" I heard Rosalie yell.

I snapped my head over to Emmett, just in time to see him plow over a girl. _Fuck! _I ran over as fast as I could.

"Oh God, I'm Sorry!" I said to her.

I know she just got plowed over by Emmett, but I couldn't help check her out. She was fucking beautiful. Her body was amazing too. She was in a tight tank top that clung to her and made me dizzy. He sweat pants were slightly baggy and hung down low, and I fucking swear I could see her panties.

She was rubbing her side, Emmett got her good. I offered her my hand, which she took. When she stood up I introduced myself. "I'm Edward."

She looked at me for the first time, and hesitated for a minute before responding. "Bella."

I stared at her, and I really couldn't help it. Her long brown hair was up in a ponytail, but it probably was just short of touching her hips. She had an hour glass figure, and her hips were fucking sexy as hell. She had big brown eyes, and fulls pouty lips. She didn't have that fake orange tan most girls had around here. She was pale with a light glow. She was just so, wow. I had to vision puppies, because if I didn't everyone here was going to see how sexy I thought this girl was. I didn't even hear Lauren whining, and I didn't notice when she wrapped an arm around me.

"Who's your friend?" She asked with attitude.

"Hi, I'm Alice, this is my friend Rose. These are my brother, Emmett, and Edward. That's my boyfriend Jasper!" Alice hugged Bella. Alice always had a thing for being up in everyone's face. My sister was a really sweet girl, and was friends with practically everyone. She had this one girl that she was friends with freshman year, I couldn't remember her name though. She used to always talk about her, but she went away or something.

The girl smiled awkwardly. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I have to finish my run."

"What the hell do you need to go running for? You're gorgeous." Rose smiled.

Bella blushed. _Suddenly that's a really hot new sexy trait. Blushes are a must._

"Are you going to Forks High School this year?" Alice asked.

"Yup, Senior year." Bella replied.

"Oh! Us too! That's so great!" Alice jumped up and down. Bella laughed, and it was perfection.

"What's so great about it?" Lauren snapped.

"Ugh, could you shut up Lauren?" Rose snapped back.

"Well, I will see you guys at school." Bella smiled before placing her headphones back in and running off.

I watched her run off, because let's be honest, that girl had the best ass I'd seen in a long time. The only thing keeping me from running after her was Lauren's grip on me.

"Eddie, I want to go home." she whined.

"Then go home." I said and walked over to my friends.

I hated when she called me Eddie, she knew that. At one time, I liked Lauren. When I didn't know her, and she was cute, like a lost puppy. We started dating 2 years ago, and I regretted it 2 years ago. She became this mega super bitch. We had been dating for a week when she gave me head in the car. It shocked me, because I didn't even ask for one. Seriously she just did it, and of course I'm not going to say stop. Soon we were fucking, and at first it was good. Now it's work, I have a hard time getting off with her. She is blond and tall, with long legs. She is thin, and she's lacking in the chest, but has nice hips. She's attractive I just don't like her. Her lack of personality makes me sick.

"Wow, right Edward?" Emmett laughed smacking my shoulder.

I laughed. "Yeah man, wow is just the beginning of it.

**Bella**

I ran my ass as fast as I could away from the small crowd of people. I couldn't believe Alice didn't recognize me, we talked every day in Study Hall. I liked Alice, she was a genuinely nice person, and really considered me a friend. She was always inviting me places, which I was always declining. Alice was a short, maybe 5'2", girl. She was petite, and had a short pixie cut. Her eyes were green, like her twin brother, Edward. They were beautiful.

Alice was dating Jasper, the boy with the lost eyes. He was tall, thin, and pale. He had great skin, and crazy hair. He had a mysterious aura to him. He was perfect for Alice, he calmed her down. Kept her from floating into the sky. I could picture them married, kids, the whole bit.

Rose was dating Emmett. Emmett was a really big, football player. He was like a enormous teddy bear. He always had a shaved head, and for some reason I always wanted to touch it. Shaved heads feel nice. Rose was our super model in Forks. She really was beyond perfect. Rose was taller than Alice, which wasn't hard. She had long blond hair, that looked so silky. Her body was sinful, and her face was angelic.

I had never spoken to Edward, I don't think Edward had ever even seen me. Yeah, 3 years at the same high school together, but I was so good at avoiding him. Even back then I thought he was amazing. He had no idea who I was, Except for Alice telling him about me. Alice would always tell me that she wished I would meet Edward. She wanted him to date a nice girl. I laughed, like he would ever have left Lauren for me.

Edward was a dream, he was perfect. I knew that when I moved here to Forks. I was about to start my freshman year, and I left my mom so she could have sex with her boyfriend. It got old listening to it. Really, its just something you don't need to hear. I saw Edward's picture at my doctors office. Carlisle Cullen, my doctor and Edward's father. I would see him from a far, but always made sure he didn't see me. One reason is because wherever he was, Lauren was, and she was always ready to make my life hell.

**Flashback**

"Hey fat ass, wanna move so I can see the board?" Lauren whispered.

I stiffened in my chair. Why did she always do this to me, every day without fail. I held my tears back as best as I could. Like I would have chosen to sit in front of her, my own personal Hitler. I could hear her laugh with her friends, calling me names and insulting me. I was the first one to leave the room when that bell rang.

I walked quickly to the girls bathroom and shut myself in a stall. I fell to the floor and cried. I cried to the point that I couldn't breathe. I dug my nails into my head and grabbed my hair. I hated my life, I wanted to die. I just wanted it to all end, and there was no way out for me.

**End Flashback**

I wiped the fresh tears from my face. That was all behind me now, I was strong, and I could stand my own ground. I would be okay.

I ran back to the house and into the shower. The water burnt my skin and it felt so good. My skin turned a light shade of pink, and it eventually went numb from heat. I was relaxed and my thoughts were on so many things. I thought about Edward today, and then I thought about Kevin.

**Flashback**

"Listen, you can't be so shy Bella." Kevin smiled.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"You say sorry too much."

"I know, I'm so-...oops." I replied.

Kevin smiled and brushed the hair from my face. "Listen, we don't have to do this. Just because you're leaving tomorrow doesn't mean we have to have sex."

"no." I said quickly. "I want to do this, I really do. I'm just nervous, I've never done this before."

"I know. I promise, I'll be gentle babe." Kevin said.

I laid back on his bed, and slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Kevin laid on top of me and we began kissing. We melted together and kissed with such passion that I felt it in my stomach. He kissed down my collar bone and reached his arms underneath me to unclasp my bra. I took a deep breath.

"Wait." I said softly

"what babe, are you okay?" Kevin asked.

"I'm okay, just...don't laugh." I said.

"Why would I laugh?" He asked confused.

I sighed. "Don't laugh at my body, it may not be perfect."

Kevin leaned down and kissed me all over. "Every. Single. Part. Of. You. Is. Amazing."

He kissed my breasts as his hand slid down playing with my panties. He grabbed me with such desire and I wrapped my legs around him. His fingers touched me softly, I was breathing hard and I felt so funny. He reached with both hands to remove my panties. He sat up and looked at me, completely naked and exposed.

"Fucking beautiful." He said.

He positioned himself on top of me, kissing me gently. "I want you to know, that even though you are leaving tomorrow, if you had said no sex I would still spend tonight with you. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

"I'm happy I can share this with you." I smiled.

He slowly entered me, and it hurt like hell. They make it look so easy in porn, and movies. I silently cried as he entered me, I couldn't stop. I was happy when he was completely inside and waited for me to adjust. He slowly picked up the thrusting, trying to be gentle. He was moaning and looked so lustful. I was happy to give it to him, but I honestly felt nothing but pain. I was not going to be able to get off, and I sure as hell didn't know how to fake it. He slowed down and sighed.

"Mm, that was good."

I nodded but remained silent.

He looked at me and said. "You didn't cum baby, let me help you."

Then he brought his mouth down my body...

**End Flashback**

I wrapped my body in a towel and went to my room to get ready for bed.

I was not impressed when my alarm went off in the morning, I was still sexually frustrated with last nights shower. I was actually impressed with the sunshine that creeped through my window. I walked to my closet and grabbed my outfit. Some black leggings, denim mini skirt, a black low cut tank top, and some black flats. I straightened my hair and brushed my teeth. I said good-bye to my dad and walked out to my truck, preparing myself for the day. _It sure was going to be interesting._

I pulled up to the crappy shit box, with nothing but bad memories. _This will be different, I will be okay._ I reassured myself. I took a deep breath and opened the car door. I walked towards the school and blasted my ipod. I refused to acknowledge any of them. So, yea it scared the shit out of me when someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Bella!" The bubbly Alice squeaked.

"Hey Alice." I replied with a smile.

"So sorry I didn't get to talk to you more yesterday, my brothers girlfriend is mega bitch." She said.

"Alice. I know. God, it's me. Isabella. You know swan?" I said in disbelief.

"Oh my God! No fucking way! Bella you look so awesome!" She jumped up and down, and hugged me.

I laughed. Still peppy . "Thanks. Now, lets get to class."

We linked arms and walked inside together.

**Edward**

"Edward let's go! I don't want to be late!" She yelled.

"Alice, I love you, but chill out." I mumbled.

She pulled me towards the Volvo. "I want to get there early so I can show the new girl around!"

The new girl. Fuck I hadn't forgotten about her. How could I? She was fucking beautiful. I had envisioned her later that night, and she haunted my brain. I was in the middle of fantasizing when Tanya called my house.

**Flash back**

"Hi Eddie, I miss you." Tanya cooed.

"Please don't call me that, you know I fucking hate that name." I snapped.

"What's your problem? Lauren denying you some sex time again?" Tanya asked.

"No."

"Can I come over?" Tanya whined.

"No. I don't think so." I replied.

I could hear her tantrum begin on the phone. " Eddie you haven't fucked me in like, a month. You aren't serious about Lauren and I wont tell her."

I could have said yes, come over and suck my dick. I could have used her and got off. But whenever I thought about it, I saw the new girl Bella. I saw her running away from me, and her perfect ass. _Best. Better. Wow. _I saw her beautiful mouth, and sex eyes.

"Tanya, we wont be fucking anymore." I said without thinking.

"Yeah. Alright. Sure, see you in a few days Eddie." Tanya laughed.

**End Flash back.**

"Earth to Edward! I want to go now!" Alice danced around.

I nodded and got into my car. On the way to school all Alice talked about was how pretty she thought Bella was, and she was so excited to show her around. I had to laugh at my sister, she really was a social butterfly. We hadn't come to a stop yet when she opened her car door.

"Bye Edward! I see her walking!" Alice chimed as she ran away.

I turned the car off and followed Alice with my eyes. There she was she looked even more amazing than the other day. Her clothes clung to her body, and she must have been wearing a push up bra. Unlike the other day her chest was full, perfect. I love everything about this girls body, she was so sexy. My sister linked arms with Bella and they began walking off. I went to get out of my car only to turn my head and see Laurens face in my window.

"Holy shit!" I jumped. "You scare the shit out of me."

"Sorry baby." She smiled.

I groaned inside, this was going to suck. I look at my girlfriend and I want someone else.

So whenever I got out of class, I saw Alice walking with Bella in the hallway. But, we seemed to be heading to the same classroom, and I felt my heart thud, and my hormones race. Sex Ed, awesome.

"Ew. I don't want to take this class with you!" Alice said.

"Same here, believe me." I said to Alice, but stared at Bella.

"Eddie! We have Sex Ed together! This will be so fun." Lauren smirked.

"Shit." I mumbled, but Bella smiled. She must have heard me.

We were interrupted. "Everyone take your seats please!" Mrs. Berk called.

Instead of desks, Mrs. Berk had 6 large round tables, they sat 6 people. Alice, Bella, Lauren, Emmett, and myself were at a table together.

"Alright I'm going to call your name, and just say 'here' if there is a nickname your prefer please correct me." Mrs Berk said to us.

She went through the attendance, and I didn't pay attention much.

"Lauren Malloy."

Lauren giggled. "here."

"Isabella Swan."

That's it! That was Alice's friend. Chief Swan's daughter. I remember she was a nice girl. I finally remembered who she was. I scanned the room for the chubby, kind hearted girl, with sad eyes. So you can fucking picture my shock when...

"Here" Bella, the 'new' girl called out. "It's just Bella."

The room erupted into whispers, and my mind was racing. Holy shit.

"No fucking way." Lauren said completely stunned. "Hi, Bella!" Lauren was suddenly practically in Bella's lap and trying to be chummy.

Bella went along with it, because I think she didn't have a mean bone in her body. Lauren was inviting her to hang out with us, and that was bad. Because I was going to have a hard on, and Lauren was gonna get the wrong idea. The rest of the class passed by slow, and when the bell finally rang I really needed a minute. I walked down the hall with my book in front of me to hide myself. I locked myself in the bathroom stall. _Bella, you will be the fucking death of me..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry real life has been crazy! Here is the next chapter! I don't own Twilight, don't sue please :]

**Bella**

"Isabella Swan." Mrs Berk called out.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. _I raised my hand. "Here. It's just Bella."

Everyone in that classroom looked at me. Not only did they look at me, but they started gossiping too!My face turned 100 shades of red, what was I going to do? So I did the opposite of what I'd normally do, I smiled. _That's right you assholes, its me. _Edward's eyes met mine, and he looked in complete shock. I just looked at him, because I wanted him, because he was beautiful. I stared at him, to memorize every inch of him. I could here Lauren talking to me but I chose not to listen. I stared at Edward's eyes, which were so hypnotic. I wanted him, I needed him. Fuck Lauren.

"No fucking way! Hi, Bella!" Lauren said with fake excitement.

I smiled in return. "Hey" This girl had no fucking shame. After all the shit she put me through, she can sit here and act so sweet. _Fuck you._

"We should hang out Bella! You could be my new bestie!" She giggled.

"Um." _No way._

The bell rang, and Edward ran out of the classroom, while Lauren and her fake ass tan linked on to me. Alice pulled me away from her and laughed.

"Lauren your tan is wiping off, relax." Alice said.

"Really? Ugh, whatever. Bella text me." Lauren said handing me her number before walking off.

"Can you fucking believe her?" I asked Alice, completely astonished. I tossed the piece of paper on the floor.

Alice shook her head. "I know! She fucking acts like she never attacked you before." 

"Karma, I'm a firm believer in it. Fuck her." I laughed.

"So, you should come hang out at my house tonight. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I will be there. Lauren most likely will be too, but we can just ignore her." Alice laughed.

"Alright Ally." I smiled. No use fighting the pixie.

I walked off to my last class, and all I thought about was Edward. I always knew I was attracted to Edward, but now I was just flat out obsessed, and really I wasn't ashamed. Alice told me that he asked Lauren out 2 years ago, and she had been a persistent, and an annoying add on to their lives. Lauren was always shoved up Alice's butt, and that bugged the little, feisty pixie. According to Alice, even though he was with Lauren, Edward was always sleeping with other girls. Edward was a player?

The rest of the school day was fucking weird. You would think I was dying with all the attention I was getting. I was getting pretty sick of it actually. Especially the guys grabbing me, that was just pissing me off completely. Gym was fucking terrible, because we rain the mile. Because I was surrounded by all the guys in my class, running around me. I was more than grateful for the end of the day bell. I followed Alice to her house, my truck could barely keep up with her, but I loved my truck.

I stared up at the mansion hidden in the woods. "Wow, this is beautiful."

"Thanks, Carlisle spoils my mother." Alice smiled. "She's the love of his life."

"She's also banging hot." Jasper laughed.

"Come on!" Alice, Emmett, and Edward said in unison.

I laughed, because they were hilarious. I blushed, because they mentioned something sexual. I have always had that damn blush, thanks dad. We walked into the hidden mansion and I was amazed with each step further into the house I ventured. The house smelt so clean, and I was afraid to touch anything..Everything was set perfect, everything had a place. Family pictures plastered the walls, and each family member more perfect than the one before.

"So Bella, you wanna come upstairs with Rose and I, or are you gonna just hang here? Just dropping my school stuff off real quick." Alice smiled heading towards the stairs.

"Um." I thought about it, I would be alone with 3 guys. 3 guys, that I think are gorgeous. 1 guy that I am obsessed with. "I'll come with you." I ran for the stairs and pulled up my skirt because I didn't realize it had fallen down, and then I blushed, again.

I followed Alice to her bedroom, which by the way was the size of my entire house. I mean the girls walk in closet was the size of my bedroom. What gives? She threw her stuff onto her bed and flung herself next to it. Rose walked to the mirror and began fixing her make up. I stood there awkwardly.

"Bella, I'm super jealous of your body." Rose sighed.

Return of the blush. "Um."

"Don't be embarrassed. You should be proud of yourself Bella. You look hot! I'm so jealous, I wish I had your boobs." Rose sighed again and grabbed at her own boobs with a frown.

"What are you talking about. Rose, you are beautiful, and your boobs are fine." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yeah, but yours are just so 'I want to be grabbed.' looking." She giggled.

"I don't think my back could handle them, and Jasper likes my hips too much to care about boobies." Alice chimed in and laughed. Alice walked into her walk in closet, and emerged in a pair of low rise jeans and a tank top. Comfortable, but she still looked great. Some how I think Alice could pull off a trash bag.

"Alright, new topic please." I blushed.

"Can you believe Lauren today?" Alice asked with a laugh.

I shook my head. "I hate her."

Rose laughed. "You should get even with her Bella, I mean we'll think of something."

I smiled at the thought. I would be more than happy to return the years of pain she gave me. I had no idea how I would do it, but I would make sure it happened. After a half hour talking with Alice and Rose, we migrated back downstairs. The boys were laughing, not a clue why though.

"Hey." Emmett called to his girlfriend, Rose.

They met in a rather warm embrace, maybe too friendly. I had to look away when I could see their tongue tangling up together. _It's great that you guys are in love, but wow. _Then Alice jumped onto Jasper, wrapping her legs in a death grip around his waist. I was just standing there awkwardly, looking at anything beside the two couples that were having dry sex. Well, not really, but close enough. I looked over at Edward, and he immediately turn his eyes to another direction. _Look at me._

Pineapple Express, really good movie, just saying. Yeah, I don't smoke pot, tried it. It's just not my thing, the stuff makes me tired. However, this movie was awesome. I kept laughing, and when I wasn't laughing I still had a retarded smile on my face. Cute, right? When the movie was done, I checked the clock on the dvd player. _Damn, 10:00 already? _I sighed, I knew it was time to get home. I needed to go running still, fuck!

"I gotta get going." I stretched.

"No! Wait, I have an idea. Bella why don't you just sleep here?" Alice said excitedly.

Immediately I shook my head. "No, thats okay. I still need to go running, and shower, I need clothes for tomorrow. I should just get going."

Damn pixie grabbed my arm. "No way, you can jog laps here, and we have clothes you can borrow. Come on, it will be fun."

I sighed reluctantly. "Okay, I need some clothes to run in."

"Perfect, I have work out clothes that I never even wore." Alice jumped and disappeared up the stairs.

"I would run with you but I would probably die." Rose laughed.

I laughed with her. "Thats okay, I like to run with loud music in my ears anyway. I wouldn't be good company to run with."

Alice returns quickly. I look down at the bundle of clothes she has passed to me. Simple gray yoga pants, with light blue waist band. The sports bra was gray with light blue straps. Then the shirt, well thats just it, there was no damn shirt.

"Alice, I need a shirt." I said calmly.

"No way, you would ruin the look!" Alice yelled.

_Just shut up Bella, you need to go running. Wouldn't want to get fat again. Take the damn clothes and lets get this done with!_

I took the clothes, changed into the clothes, and hated the clothes. But I really needed to go running, it was almost a form of therapy for me. I ran to forget, I ran to feel, I just ran. I turned my ipod on, and when the music started to make my ears ring, I started running. I pushed myself, because I needed this.

_Do you like it boy  
I wa-wa-want  
What you wa-wa-want  
Give it to me baby  
Like boom, boom, boom...._

30 minutes later, I felt invigorated. Running gave me this high, it was like I didn't give a fuck. I entered the Cullen house, ready for a serious shower. I walked in the hallway, and followed the sounds of laughter.

"Man she's fucking hot, did you see her hips in those pants?" Emmett nudged Edward.

"Yeah, I definitely saw them." Edward laughed.

"But you get all kinds of nice ass man. Lauren, Tanya, Jessica, does it end?" Jasper jumped in.

Go figures, Edward's player. Oh, well. It's not like I ever stood a chance anyway, I'm sure he is wrapped around Lauren's finger.

"How is Lauren? Any new bitch fests going on man?" Emmett asked too seriously.

"I don't know, I haven't talked to her." Edward shrugged.

"Why not? Thought she was so in love?" Emmett pretended to gag.

"Thats the problem, she wont fucking leave me alone when I need my damn space." Edward replied.

"Well, Lauren is a bitch. I mean Alice told me some of the shit she did to Bella back in the day. Not a nice girl." Jasper added.

"Even if I broke up with her, she wouldn't leave. I'm stuck man." Edward sighed.

I decided it was wrong to sit there and have them talk about this without knowing I was there. I walked into the living room slowly, faking a clueless smile.

"Hey. Where did Rose, and Alice go?" I ask..

Immediately all eyes are on me. _Yep, I heard you. _

"They went up to Alice's room. Have a nice run?" Jasper asked nicely.

I nod my head. "Yeah, I need to shower now though, I'll go find Alice. Thanks guys."

I turn around and head to towards the stairs when I hear a faint whistle, and then a smack, and then I hear a 'What the fuck?' from Emmett. I giggle lightly to myself and start running up the stairs till I reach Alice's room. I debate on knocking, but decide against it. I open the door to Alice and Rose standing in front of the mirror checking themselves out.

"Hey Bella! Nice run?" Alice smiled.

"Yep. I need to use your shower though." I replied.

"Sure, here I'll get you a towel." Alice lead me towards the bathroom.

**EPOV**

How is it fair that a girl, who by the way I find drop dead sexy, is having a sleepover at my house. Oh, did I mention she's not having a sleepover with me? Nope, she'll be in my sisters bedroom. What the fuck! Note to self, give Alice the silent treatment.

I watched her run, oh I did. Her hips moved rhythmically as she ran, and her face was so focused. Her hair was floating around as the wind blew through her hair, and her chest moved frantically from her heightened breathing. Her breasts, which were hella fine, bounced. Fighting that damn sports bra she wore.

I don't know why I am obsessing over this girl, I mean I do and I don't. I could have Tanya over here right now, bend her over my desk in my room, and fuck her. I could even tell her it was meaningless sex, and she would still do it. The only problem was, I wouldn't get off, and if I did I would really need to try to succeed. I could just look at Bella, and feel completely out of control. This was insane, what the fuck made me want her so badly. She was fucking gorgeous, it was true. But her chocolate eyes fucking made me feel all tingly and shit.

I even smacked Emmett for watching her ass move when she went to go find Alice. This girl was not mine, but I would love it if she was. I didn't want anyone to look at her ass, except me. I felt the need to grab handfuls of her long, brown, silky hair and pull her mouth to mine. I fucking wanted her, and it just wasn't healthy the way I wanted to claim her.

My phone started vibrating and I knew it was Lauren. I hadn't talked to her since sex ed, and I really had no desire to. All the girl wanted was to fuck, and then bitch. It was like a trap. I'd fuck her, then she would fight with me. Who the hell wants to deal with that anyway? She hadn't bitched about Bella, yet. She had something up her sleeve, why was she trying to be so nice? She was threatened, thats the only excuse. Bella had the upper hand now, and that scared the shit out of Lauren. I got really sick of the vibrating after 20 minutes, so I answered.

"Yes?" I answer into the phone.

"Baby, where have you been?" Lauren sounded whiny. I hate that.

"Home." I said dryly.

"Oh, well. Invite me over stud." She giggled.

"Not tonight." I responded, maybe too quickly.

"Why the fuck not?" She hissed.

"I'm busy." I say.

"With who? Is Tanya over there?" Lauren raises her voice. Fuck that.

"Don't fucking yell at me. She's probably sucking dick, but not mine." I yell.

"Then why are you so busy?" She asks.

I sigh. "We're all hanging out at my place. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and..."

I really don't think I should tell her Bella is over. I really think that would be bad.

"and..." Lauren repeats me.

"Bella." I say quietly.

"Oh, well, whatever then. Have fun, make time for me tomorrow?" Lauren says sweetly.

"Um, okay." I respond. Why didn't she flip out? Lauren gets mad if I hang with Rose, what gives?

I head upstairs to my room, its time to get out of these clothes. I turn the corner at the top of the stairs and bump right into something wet. This takes me off guard and I look down. _Damn._

"Sorry!" I say looking at a soaked Bella, who is only in a towel.

A beautiful blush rushes to her cheeks. "Um. Shit, I'm sorry."

No need to be sorry, drop the towel. "No, I'm sorry. I need to watch where I'm going."

I notice my hand is on Bella's shoulder and I pull it away immediately and look down at the ground. I really wanted to remove that fucking towel, I really did. Her hair is dripping, water droplets run down her smooth skin. Bella smiles and walks past me, she even looks back before going into Alice's room. Now it is time for a long, cold shower. I shake my head and go into my room.

**BPOV**

I tightened my legs together at the tingly sensation I got from Edwards hand resting on my shoulder. Is it possible to orgasm from just a touch? I very well might have if he had left his hand there. I shut the door to Alice's room, and inhaled. I was holding my breath? I have felt some intense moments, but nothing like this. I thought of Kevin.

_Flashback_

"Oh God!" I screamed as my orgasm hit its peak. I rocked and rode it out. Kevin came up from below the blankets, satisfied with what he'd done.

"That was hot." Kevin smirked.

I blushed. I had just lost my virginity, and it was not what everyone makes it out to be. It fucking hurt, and not only did it hurt at the beginning, it hurt the entire time. I felt my barrier tear, my eyes watered, and I cried inside. But I didn't regret what I did, I'm just saying it was not like the first times you read about. You know where it hurts for a minute then the girl gets off. Didn't happen. But Kevin knew that, and he made me feel good after, he cared about me. We weren't in love or anything, but we cared about each other. I knew, just as well as he did, that when I went back to Forks we would both move on. There was no need to prolong it by trying the long distance thing. We thought about it, but we knew we'd be kidding ourselves.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, holding me tightly.

"Just thinking about when I get back home." I answered.

He sighed. "Promise to keep in touch? I know you'll go back and some jackass will put moves on you, and you'll move on, but keep in touch." He said while laughing lightly.

"I am really happy this happened with you." I say truthfully.

"I'm honored you let me be your first Bella." He kissed me on the lips.

I felt myself start to cry, I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to go back where everyone knew me, everyone treated me like an outsider.

"baby, why are you crying?" Kevin asked full of concern,

"I'm going to miss you." I whisper.

He laces our fingers together. "I'll think about you all the damn time."

_End Flashback_

Kevin and I emailed still, and yea I missed him. But the shock that rocked my entire being when Edward touched me, over powered anything I did with Kevin. I took deep breaths, I wanted him. I mean I really fucking wanted him, more than anything I have ever wanted before. I noticed I was alone in this room. Where did Alice and Rose go? I snuck into the hallway and listened at the top of the stairs. I could hear them all laughing and a movie was going. I took a glance at Edward's door, and then back at Alice's door. _Just do it._

I walked quietly to Edward's bedroom door. I grabbed the door handle, and my heart beat loudly in my chest. Thump. Thump. Thump. You can do this Bella, breathe. I pushed the door open, I didn't see him anywhere, but I saw steam coming in through his bathroom door. I tiptoed across the floor. I opened the door really quietly. Please don't squeak. I stepped into the steam and my entire body was shaking. I walked to the shower and reached out to open it. I bit my lip, gathered my courage and slowly pulled it open. Edward was rinsing his hair, and he sensed someone in the room.

"Dammit, Lauren what the hell. I said no, go home." Edward said sternly. He wiped his eyes and looked at me, shock reached his face.

I looked him in the eyes and grabbed the side of my towel, and I let it fall.

"I want you." I said looking at the floor. I was waiting for rejection, for him to tell me to go home. But I didn't hear anything. I looked up at him, once again meeting his gaze. "I want you to fuck me. Please, Edward." I can't believe I was begging. Actually, I could believe it.

His hand reached out and roughly grabbed my hair and pulled me close to him, pressing out bodies together. He used my hair to bring my mouth crashing to his. My hands grabbed at him, everywhere. I wanted to know all of him. His tongue explored my mouth, I tasted his lips. He was such a sweet drug. He broke our his to hungrily attack my neck.

"Um. I know that you have a girlfriend. I just want you to know I wont get clingy, I promise, we can keep it quiet. Um, God. I don't expect you to have feelings for me." I try to say as he bites, and kisses my neck.

Edward doesn't acknowledge my words, instead he pulls me into his hot shower, and presses me against the shower wall. His hands grab my breasts roughly, and he brings his mouth to help his working hands. I am moaning, and scratching his body. This roughness was exciting, and I was in heaven.

**EPOV**

I thought I was dreaming, there was no way Bella was standing in front of me, naked. Not a fucking chance, it just wasn't happening. Then she begged me to fuck her, how was I supposed to say no? I have wanted to fuck her since I saw her, and I was going to do it. I grabbed her by the hair, and crashed our mouths together, I was needy and impatient. I wanted her this very moment. She rambled about Lauren, and not being clingy. I honestly didn't give a fuck about Lauren.

I pulled Bella into my shower and explored her body with my hands. I was playfully biting and sucking her tits, and she clawed my back. I fucking loved it. I was leaving marks on her chest, and I didn't care. I wanted it known she was taken, this was all mine. No one else fucking touch.

I kissed her ribcage, down to her hip bones. I ran my hands up her slippery body and played with her breasts in my hands. I brought my mouth to her pussy, licking and sucking with passion and want. I wanted to make her feel good, I wanted her to scream. I grabbed one of her legs and put it over my shoulder, doing the same with the other leg. I grabbed her ass with my hands, supporting her up against the wall as my mouth continued to bring her over the edge.

"Oh god, yes, yes! Oh, please!" Bella tried to keep her voice down as she begged.

I smirked as I began licking faster and grabbed her ass harder. I felt her hands snake through my hair and she began slurring and moaning. Her body rocking against me as she moaned my name. I slowly placed her feet back onto the floor. She wobbled like J-ello. I loved it.

I brought my mouth to hers, and she kissed me frantically, like we were running out of time.

"I want you inside me." She said against our kiss.

I let out a moan as her hand wrapped around my cock and rubbed slowly up and down. I grabbed her quickly and turned her around, bending her over. She gripped the edge of the shower as I rubbed myself against her heat.

"Please Edward." She tried to push against me

"I love when you beg. Say it again." I said using her hair to pull her back to me.

"Please fuck me, please oh god I want it." Bella pleaded. Shit.

"Fuck." I moaned as I pushed myself inside her. _Baby you're the best._

I had my hand wound up in her hair hold her back against me, and I brought my other hand to the front. I began rubbing her clit, slowly increasing with each moan she gave. I was thrusting roughly, and I had my mouth on her neck.

"Oh, fuck me. So good. I'm going to cum!" She cried out.

I could feel her muscle tense, which was good news because I wasn't going to hold off much longer. I played with her clit faster and kept the steady, hard thrusting. Bella started to scream and meet my thrusts, she quickly turned her head and locked her lips with mine. As her muscles clamped around me rocking my world, I came. I moaned into our kiss and slowed my thrusts down till Bella and I were standing still. I was still inside of her, and I didn't really want to leave. I held onto her tightly, kissing anywhere and everywhere that I could.

Bella turned her face towards me. "Do we have time to do it again?"

So, thats it for this chapter :]

R&R

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that it has been awhile. But here is the next chapter! Sorry for any grammatical errors, I wrote this whenever I got a spare moment and some of it is either rushed or when I was very sleepy! Hope you like it regardless! I obviously don't own twilight or the characters.**

Previously in Chapter Two...

I moaned into our kiss and slowed my thrusts down till Bella and I were standing still. I was still inside of her, and I didn't really want to leave. I held onto her tightly, kissing anywhere and everywhere that I could.

Bella turned her face towards me. "Do we have time to do it again?"

On to Chapter Three!

Bella's POV

I grabbed my towel that I had dropped to the floor upon entering the bathroom. I wrapped it tightly around my body and slowly turned to face Edward. Truth be told I really didn't want to, I was kind of nervous now that the sex was over. Did I really ask to do it again, what the hell? I brought my gaze from the floor to Edward's piercing eyes. I felt my knees instantly go weak, my stomach was on fire, and my lady parts wanted to feel him all over again.

"Um." I bit my lip, unsure what to say.

Edward brought his hand out to trace my lips. "I love when you do that."

I blushed. "Thanks. I should go before someone notices... I promise, I wont tell anyone."

"Yeah, sounds good." He replied.

Edwards warm smile faltered a little bit. It didn't completely disappear, but it seemed less meaningful. He nodded his head in understanding. I made my way out of his bathroom door, and slowly peeked out his bedroom door to see if anyone had come searching. When I saw no one, I tip toed rather fast across the floor into the safety of Alice's bedroom. My heart was racing, pumping anxious feelings. I towel dried my hair and gathered the pajamas Alice had laid out for me.

_Really?_ I thought to myself. _This barely qualifies as lingerie, let alone pajamas!_

I dressed myself in the skimpy dark blue shorts, that barely covered my upper thighs by the way. These were paired with the white tank top with a built in bra, the tank top was spaghetti strapped, and low cut. My lower abdomen was exposed, showing my hip bones. I couldn't pull them up or my ass was showing. I felt so friggin naked, Alice would be hearing about this. I tentatively walked down the hall to the staircase, as I slowly went down the stairs I could hear my new group of friends chatting it up. Talking about sexual things of course, because what group of mixed sex teenagers aren't going to talk about sex?

I found them lounging in the living room. "Hi." I smiled, feeling very self conscious in this current outfit.

"Bella, that looks so great on you! You have such a nice body you should show it off!" Alice beamed with approval.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, just because I am in shape doesn't mean I am going to strut around in a bikini all the time, nor am I going to join a nudist colony. These barely qualify as pajamas. I will be bringing my own next time. Thanks."

"Can you wear a bikini at least half the time?" Emmett smirked.

_Smack!_ "Ouch baby, kidding!" Emmett laughed to Rose, and she smiled brightly.

"So what's up for the night?" Jasper asked, wrapping his hands around Alice's waist.

"Well, when Edward gets his ass down here, we can watch another movie, or we can play a game." Alice suggested.

"I'm all for a game, what are the choices?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, let's see. There's Would You Rather, Never Have I Ever, Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, 7 Minutes in Heaven, Sexzee Yahtzee, Twister..." Alice was going to list all night, I swear.

"Excuse me, but what the hell is Sexzee Yahtzee?" I truly was baffled.

Alice smiled. "Oh you just need a dice. You write down an action for each number, like 1 is Massage, 2 is blow job, an-"

"Okay, pass! No thanks! Where the hell do you people come up with these games?" I say quickly.

Alice huffed. " Okay, no Sexzee Yahtzee. What about the others?"

Rose and Emmett both liked the idea of playing Truth or Dare. Jasper and Alice wanted to play Twister. I told them I was remaining neutral because I didn't care which one we played. As long as it did not involve a dice that had a number meaning blow job, I was okay. Edward came down the stairs the glorious god like man he was and they swarmed him.

Edwards POV

I watched Bella pick up her forgotten towel. _Such a nice ass. _It should be illegal for Bella to cover her body, end of story. The moment she hid her body from me, I wanted to rip the towel off her and repeat our intimate shower session. I might have even growled, I wanted her that bad.

She looked up at me, gently biting her lip. "I love when you do that." I traced her lips. I wanted her lips wrapped around my co-.

"Um, Thanks. I should go before someone notices... I promise, I wont tell anyone." She stumbled back towards the door. Her face was lit up in a bright red blush.

"Yeah, sounds good." I replied.

I felt my smile fade just a little before I realized it was a good thing. I mean she wasn't my girlfriend. I watched her walk out of the door and let out a deep sigh. Her ass was amazing. That was the best sex I had, since I lost my virginity at 15. I had been with enough girls to compare.

I could hear my friends ranting and arguing about something so I took my time going down the stairs.

"Edward pick Twister!" Alice whined.

Emmett laughed loudly. "No way, Edward is going to pick Truth or Dare! Right?" Emmett said while nudging me.

I looked over at Bella, she was shaking her head lightly at her friends arguing over adult party games. I laughed lightly.

"Isn't it getting late?" I asked trying to defuse the situation.

"Um, no! Wait, who the hell just pulled in the driveway?" Rose asked annoyed.

We all looked out the window to see who had come to the house. I was rather annoyed when I discovered our visitor.

"Why the fuck is she here?" Alice asked me, looking rather pissed off by the way.

I held my hands in the air in defense. "I told her to fuck off, she said she wasn't coming over tonight. I have no idea why she's here!"

We all moved away from the window and waited for Lauren to make her way to the door. _Knock, Knock!_ I made my way to the door slowly, dreading this moment.

After opening the door slowly Lauren jumped into my arms. "Baby!" She squealed before forcing a big kiss onto my lips. I wanted to gag, after you've had Bella there just is nothing better. I glanced over at Bella, who looked away the second she meet my eyes. Bella went over and sat with Emmet and Rose, they all began talking and laughing. I should be fucking Bella, but instead Lauren is here.

I pulled away from the vice grip Lauren had on me and wiped my mouth. "What are you doing here. You told me you weren't coming. This is kinda smothering."

"Well, jesus. Hello, to you too asshole! I came to satisfy some needs I have, I'm assuming you have them too. It's been a while baby." Lauren tried to be seductive, but she sounded like a dying cat. _How did I ever fuck you? _

I saw Bella smirk, my needs were met. She knew that. It was sexy that she was satisfied in knowing this information. "Actually I'm all set." I said to Lauren.

She looked at me outraged. "What the fuck do you mean Eddie? I need to fuck, and you are supposed to satisfy that need, you are my boyfriend."

"I'm not in the mood. You can stay and spend the night, but there wont be any fucking. Sorry." I made a very poor effort to give a sincere smile.

Lauren huffed and threw her bag down on the love seat. "Fine, whatever. I'll just use your shower head."

"Girl, things like that you can keep to yourself. I'm never going to want to even touch Edward's shower now." Alice sighed in annoyance.

"I suddenly don't feel like playing any games, and Edward was right it is getting late and we have school in the morning." Rose said with a fake yawn.

"Let's all camp out down here!" Alice said while jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

We all agreed. I was thrilled, I was thinking of ways to be close to Bella. Although, I wasn't sure thats what she wanted. But it's what I wanted, and I was going to try.

"Oh, baby. Do we have to sleep down here with everyone?" Lauren whined.

"Yes. You can go home if you'd rather do that." I replied.

Lauren rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed. "What ever, you're so mean. I'm staying the night Edward, start liking the idea." _whatever._

Lauren ran a finger down my chest before walking towards was getting weird. She was sitting there, making herself look like a fool. Laughing it up with a girl she once tormented. Lauren kept looking at me and winking like we were sharing some secret. If she thought we were having a threesome she was sadly mistaken. Lauren would get the boot, just saying.

We piled our blankets all around the living room. Alice was sleeping with Jasper, Rose and Emmett were combined at the face. I made sure to make a separate bed for Lauren, and I made my bed conveniently near Bella. Lauren made a big deal over the separate beds, but she eventually fell asleep bitching. The others were soon to follow. It was very dark in the living room, you really couldn't see much.

I didn't know if Bella was asleep or not, but I needed to touch her. I slowly extended my arm out from my bed and slowly slipped it under Bella's blanket. I came in contact with her bare skin, and electricity pulsed through me. I felt her jump slightly, maybe she felt it too. I rubbed her hip bone, up her abdomen, and down to the top of her shorts. She slowly rolled over and moved closer to me. She traced her hand down my chest, all the way down to my pajama pants. We were both dangerously low and lust was high.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered very, very quietly.

I brought my lips to her ear. "You're right, but I need to do this." I gently bit her ear, and traveled down her neck.

She covered her mouth with her hand to hide any moan that might escape her lips. I let my hand travel down further and began rubbing her in the places she wanted me most. She was hot, and so wet. She wanted this as badly as I did. I slid one finger deep inside her, making my dick very jealous. Her hips began to move and she bit down on her fingers. I watched in complete awe. She was just so amazing, so beautiful.

Bella brought her lips close to my ear and whispered. "I'm so close."

I increased the pace and made sure to keep the noise to a minimum. Bella's eyes shut tight and her body started to convulse. I think I found my new favorite hobby, and it wasn't receiving blow jobs in the backseat of my volvo anymore. I watched Bella come down from her high, slowly going limp into her pile of blankets.

"What are we doing?" Bella whispered turning towards me.

"We are making each other feel good." I whispered back.

She was in thought for a few moments. "Edward you have a girlfriend. Let's be honest you have many girlfriends."

I rolled my eyes. "They aren't my girlfriends." I just fuck them, a lot.

"Ok, but Lauren is. I feel guilty about this. As mean as she was to me, two wrongs do not equal a right." Bella whispered in seriousness.

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously.

"I'm saying, we can't do this. You have a girlfriend, I am not a home wrecker. I like you, oh god I have liked you since we were freshman. But I know how you are. You play women, and I don't care most guys do it." She whispered while staring at the ceiling.

What was I supposed to do? Lie? "You're right. I fuck around. But you can't tell me you didn't love how I made you feel. Your body likes me." I said seductively. I made her tingly, I just knew it.

"You aren't the only person who has made me feel that way." Bella said staring me in the eye.

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Ok, so you weren't a virgin? Please."

She kicked me really hard. "His name was Kevin. I lost it in Arizona, you asshole."

Bella's POV

I wasn't mad, I was just annoyed. Did he honestly think I would have gone into his bathroom and dropped towel if I was a virgin? I think I would care about my first time a little bit more than that. I was not a hoe, sex was a big deal to me. I still can't explain why or how what happened in Edward's shower came to be. Something took over me, I needed him at that moment. My body was no going to take no for an answer.

"I'm sorry." Edward sad sincerely.

I sighed. "I know that you are a guy that isn't looking to commit, I know that you sleep around. I know all of this, and I am not trying to scold you for it. I just want you to know that I came into that shower and we fucked because I wanted to do it. I don't expect you to love, me or even date me."

EPOV

I was getting highly annoyed. I had a hard dick that wanted to spring free and her bitching and lecture was started to get me aggravated. I got up and grabbed her hand, pulling her roughly out of the living room full of my sleeping family and friends, and even my girlfriend. I dragged her past the kitchen, through the pantry, and into the laundry room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She whispered in a quick but quiet tone.

"I'm going to fuck you. Now shut up, or you'll wake everyone up." I smirked and pulled her shorts and panties down to the floor.

I grabbed Bella's hair and turned her around, bending her over the washing machine. I began gently biting her neck, holding her back to me with her hair tightly fisted in my hand. I rubbed my throbbing need against her opening. Teasing her, teasing myself. Bella moaned and tried grinding into me to push me deep inside her tight body.

"You want me to fuck you Bella?" I asked while biting her neck.

I heard her soft whimpers as she tried to lower her head in embarrassment. I grabbed her hair and yanked her back against me. "Tell me." I demanded.

"Oh please." Bella whined.

"I love when you beg. Beg for it, tell me." I said rubbing her clit with my cock.

"Fuck me, please Edward. I want it." Bella whimpered as she rubbed against me.

I smacked her clit with my cock and smiled watching her body beg for me. Without and warning I slammed deep inside of her, covering her mouth with my hand and keeping a tight grip on her hair. I began at a fast and hard pace. Hearing the slapping sound of our bodies meeting each other with each thrust. I took my hand from her mouth and spanked her ass that I loved so much. Seeing the red outline of my handprint on her pale skin thrilled me. Our bodies moved in sync, and my mind processed so many different thoughts. One stood out from the rest.

_I am fucking addicted, I'll never get enough._


End file.
